


Somebody

by Mile9213



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Scared Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: „You don‘t ever think about something? Not marriage or whatever. But… Something? You know, with a hunter? Somebody who understands the life?“





	Somebody

**Sam:** „You don‘t ever think about something? Not marriage or whatever. But… Something? You know, with a hunter? Somebody who understands the life?“

**Dean:** „That never works out. So, why bother?“

**Sam:** „What are you talking about? Remember Cesar and Jess? They made it. And maybe if you weren't so scared, you could have that, too.“

**Dean:** „Yeah, and for how long exactly?“

**Sam:** „De-“

**Dean:** „No! You know, I used to believe that even hunters could have their big happy ending. I used to believe this bullshit. But then mom died and Jess died, right in front of you. I lost Lisa and Ben because of this life. I can‘t stand the thought that Cas-… this somebody could die because of me.

So, yeah, I am scared. I am scared and I am happy with it as long as this somebody is save.

So, drop the topic, Sam.“

 

_*Dean turns around and sees Cas standing in the hallway*_

 

**Dean:** "Cas-"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is good or bad, so, please leave feedback :) Thank you for reading this <3


End file.
